Apprenre à vivre avec
by youckou
Summary: Toi, tu devrais comprendre. Alors pourquoi refuses-tu de me regarder dans les yeux, France?
1. Chapter 1

Retour d'une fic déprimante. J'ai fait la révolution française, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer les similitudes qu'il y a avec la révolution russe. De plus, les relations entre la Russie et la France datent quand même du XIème siècle, avec le mariage d'Henri Ier, roi de France, avec Anne de Kiev. Depuis, malgré plusieurs interruptions, elles sont restées plus ou moins importantes. Une longue histoire, donc. La monarchie française a fortement influencé l'empire russe, depuis le début du XVIIIème. Donc j'ai du mal à imaginer que Russie et France soient totalement indifférents l'un à l'autre. Je vais organiser cette fic en plusieurs chapitres, relatifs chacun à un(e) évènement/période contemporain(e) que je pense importante dans la relation entre Ivan et Francis. Maintenant, elle se composera minimum de 4 chapitres et au maximum 6. Les deux en plus, je ne sais pas si je les ferais. A voir selon l'inspiration. J'espère ne pas avoir fait d'erreurs historiques... Merci aux lecteurs/lectrices, à ceux/celles qui laissent des reviews, et aux personnes qui mettent mes fics en favorites. Ça me motive vraiment.

.

Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'histoire d'Axis Power Hetalia appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

.

.

.

.

Échos

.

.

Novembre 1917: _En octobre 1917, Lénine fait tomber le gouvernement temporaire et prend le pouvoir en Russie_.

.

« Alors, France, qu'en dis-tu?

-C'est important?

Le russe eut un sourire joyeux.

-Eh bien oui. Même si l'alliance franco-russe a cessé il y a peu, elle a quand même duré vingt-cinq ans. Ton avis a toujours de la valeur pour moi. Et s'il y a un grand spécialiste des révolutions, c'est bien toi: celle d'America, la tienne... A moins que tu ne considères, toi aussi, que je ne suis plus du tout fréquentable.

-Je ne pense pas que tu sois infréquentable. J'en suis convaincu. Mais comme c'est aussi mon cas, ça ne change pas grand chose.

Ivan ricana.

-Kokokol... Aux personnes infréquentables, alors!

Ils portèrent un toast. La vodka leur brula la gorge. Le grand homme les resservit tous les deux, et fit délicatement tourner l'alcool dans son verre.

-...Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu. Que penses-u de Lénine?

-Je ne l'ai vu que de loin. La seule chose dont je suis certain, c'est qu'il est déterminé. Se contenta de dire France, avant de se lever et de replonger dans l'observation de la neige qui tombait, dehors.

-Je n'arrive pas à décider si c'est un compliment ou une insulte. »

Son interlocuteur haussa les épaule. Agacé, le soviétique attrapa son poignet et le tira d'un coup sec, pour le forcer à se rasseoir. Ce simple geste lui arracha une grimace de souffrance, mais il ne lâcha pas, serrant au contraire d'autant plus fort. Il se sentait mal, son sang lui brûlait les veines, son cœur lui donnait l'impression de vouloir s'arracher de sa poitrine à chaque battement. Et pourtant, il ressentait cette douleur comme une libération. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi vivant. L'euphorie pulsait en lui, mêlé à une peur instinctive. Une fièvre violente, l'impression de marcher sur un fil. France devrait comprendre. Il était l'un des seuls qui le pouvait, et pourtant il résistait, semblant vouloir fuir.

« Arrête ça. Arrête d'être aussi sibyllin. Pourquoi refuses-tu de me répondre?

-Parce que, même pour moi, cette réponse est déplaisante.

-Tu penses que je suis faible.

-Non. Je n'ai jamais fait l'erreur de penser ça, je ne commencerais pas aujourd'hui. Je pense plutôt que tu es instable. Lâche-moi, maintenant, je vais te dire.

Une fois son poignet libéré, Francis le massa, pour rétablir la circulation du sang. Il allait sûrement avoir des marques. Ensuite, il se réinstalla plus confortablement.

-Il... Il a le même regard que Maximilien (1). Dit-il, l'air absent.

-Maximilien?

-... Froid, dur, centré sur un seul objectif et près à tout pour l'atteindre. Le prix importe peu, tant que le résultat est là.

-Ce n'est pas toujours un défaut.

-Tu as raison.

Il revit pendant un instant l'éclat glaçant de ses prunelle bleues vertes.

_Louis doit mourir parce qu'il faut que la patrie vive._(2)

-Mais?

-Parfois ceux qui prennent les décisions ne sont pas ceux qui les payent.

Russie sourit avec beaucoup de douceur.

-Mais moi, je suis prêt à faire le sacrifice. Comme tu l'étais. Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que cela fait? Le changement. La révélation. Pour que ça dure, je ferais tout.

France eut un rire grinçant.

-Tu n'as rien à faire. Ils le feront pour toi. Les humains n'ont pas besoin de nous pour les révolutions. Tu as juste à les laisser agir.

-Je ne te comprends pas.

-Tu ne le peux pas. Pas encore.

-Alors explique-moi! Tu verras, je réussirais, je leur ferais comprendre! Ils se sont tous ligués contre toi, et pourtant, tu as réussi, par certains aspects!

-Voyons, Ivan. Je dois vraiment te rappeler qu'en fin de compte tu t'es rallié à eux? Le railla le français.

-C'était une erreur! Je sais, à présent! Si tu m'aides, ils ne pourront rien contre nous! Comment peux-tu leur pardonner? Tu te fourvoies, ils t'ont influencé! Le russe posa sa main sur l'épaule de celui qu'il considérait comme l'un de ses seuls amis. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'aiderai à te libérer d'eux.

-En un siècle, on a le temps d'accepter. C'était une guerre, et j'ai fini par la perdre. Ce n'était pas la première fois, et sans doute pas la dernière. Quand à leurs pardonner... Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Je suis une nation. Haïr, c'est une tâche ardue, un travail de chaque instant. Et quand on a autant de temps que nous à vivre, on est forcé d'admettre que c'est épuisant. En tout cas, ça l'est trop pour moi. »

Ivan le fixa, songeur, pendant un long moment. Francis semblait loin, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Depuis le début de leur conversation, il n'avait pas élevé la voix, pas une seule fois. Depuis la Révolution d'octobre, Russie avait refusé tout contact avec les autres. Ils auraient tous tenté de le dissuader. Sauf lui. Comme il le pensait, il ne lui avait pas dit que c'était de la folie, il ne lui avait rien reproché, ni demandé de stopper tout cela. France était différent, depuis toujours. Il avait été l'un des premiers à le regarder comme une vrai nation, et non comme un territoire sans réelle importance. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils étaient liés. Quand il l'avait rencontré, il était la plus grande puissance d'Europe, la plus influente. Une monarchie, c'est vrai, mais il ne l'avait pas méprisé, contrairement aux autres. Et puis il y avait eu 1792. On avait fini par le convaincre que France était un danger, qu'il avait perdu la raison. A cette époque, il les avaient cru, tout comme Catherine (3). Et il l'avait rejeté, comme si il était un monstre. Mais c'était faux. C'était un visionnaire. Il s'était opposé au continent tout entier pour défendre son idéal. Pendant plus de onze ans, il avait réussi. Jusqu'à ce qu'un homme ne pervertissent son rêve, revenant en arrière. Napoléon Bonaparte. Selon lui, c'était plutôt à ce moment que la folie s'était emparée de France. Russie avait aidé à défaire cet être abjecte. Pas pour les bonnes raisons, mais il l'avait fait. Il avait été contaminé par la peur. Il aurait du lui faire confiance. La première république avait été le premier pas, et il aurait du la soutenir. Et la marche de l'histoire aurait commencé bien plus tôt. Peu à peu, l'état aurait disparu, comme le fil de l'évolution le voulait. La lutte des classe se serait désagrégée. Seulement, à l'époque, il était un empire, il n'avait rien vu, n'avait pas voulu voir. Mais comme le disait Lénine, « L'impérialisme est le stade suprême du capitalisme. » (4). Et aujourd'hui, France était affaibli par les turpitudes que tous ses voisins, ces monarchies, lui avaient fait subir. Il sentit une fureur sans nom s'emparer de lui, avant de s'apaiser tout aussi brusquement. Il les détruirait, ceux qui s'opposaient à lui. Mais que pour mieux les reconstruire après, car c'était la seule solution. C'était à cause de leur refus de comprendre qu'il était poussé à cette extrémité.

« Francis?

Le français se tourna vers lui, semblant attendre la suite.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Quoi qu'il advienne, je ferais ce qui est nécessaire, tu comprends? Tu me crois? »

L'espoir, la confiance et la certitude d'avoir raison brillaient dans ses yeux pervenches. Trop fort. Ce regard, le français le reconnu. Il l'avait croisé dans son miroir trop souvent, plus d'un siècle auparavant. Il se revit, pencher sur son bureau écrivant des lettres à l'intention d'un être qui n'existait que dans son esprit malade d'avoir tout perdu trop brusquement. Il l'avait aimé, sa Louisette (5), au point de sombrer dans une démence qui avait déchirer non seulement l'Europe, mais aussi lui même. Ces lettres, il avait ressenti le besoin de les relire, en février dernier, sans comprendre pourquoi. Une phrase était restée gravée dans son esprit.

_Je ne laisserai personne nous arrêter, car nous faisons ce ce qui est juste._

Il le savait déjà. En arrivant, il avait déjà conscience que Russie était lui aussi tombé dans la même folie que celle qui l'avait agitée par le passé. Mais en avoir la preuve lui déchirait le cœur, d'autant que, tout au fond de lui, il lui semblait qu'un écho était en train de naître, une voix terrifiante qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, qui murmurait son approbation silencieuse (6). Sans rien maîtriser, il s'entendit répondre:

« Oui, je te crois. »

.

.

.

.

(1) Maximilien de Robespierre. Je vous le met juste au cas où, mais je pense que vous l'aviez deviné.

(2) Cette citation provient réellement d'un discours de Robespierre, ayant été dit pour le procès de Louis Capet, dit Louis XVI.

(3) Catherine II de Russie s'est beaucoup intéressée à la culture française, jusqu'à ce qu'elle coupe tout lien avec la France suite à l'avènement de la première République en 1792.

(4) J'ai mis sous forme de phrase le titre d'un livre de Lénine: « L'impérialisme, stade ultime du capitalisme »

(5) Référence à une autre de mes fic, celle qui se réfère à la révolution française. Il n'est pas nécessaire de la lire pour comprendre, c'est juste que pour moi, ces deux idées sont liées.

(6) Les français furent divisés en deux parties, après 1917: ceux qui acceptaient le régime bolchevique et ceux qui ne l'acceptaient pas.

Premier chapitre fini! J'en suis assez fière. Il ne me manque plus que vos réactions pour voir si elle est effectivement réussie! Prochain chapitre: l'assassinat des Romanov. J'avoue, je ne fais pas vraiment dans la catégorie bisounours...


	2. Ne jamais oublier

Voilà, deuxième chapitre. Il a été un peu plus difficile... Donc, celui-ci est sur le meurtre (parce que oui, à ce niveau là, ce n'est plus une exécution mais un meurtre) des Romanov et la réaction de Russie, et un peu celle de Francis quand il se rend compte de ce qui est en train d'arriver. Ce chapitre est un peu plus violent que le premier, je trouve, mais vu l'évolution dans l'histoire de la république bolchevique, ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant, vous vous en doutez... Pour rappel, la famille Romanov a été tuée entre le 17 et le 18 juillet 1918. Merci aux lecteurs/ followeurs/ revieweurs et à ceux qui mettent cette histoire en favorite. ; )

.

Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'histoire d'Axis Power Hetalia appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

.

.

.

.

Ne jamais oublier

.

.

.

« Où va France? Demanda América.

Son ancien tuteur fixa la porte par laquelle venait de sortir son voisin. Il se saisit du journal que ce dernier avait laissé sur la table, sous le regard curieux d'Alfred, et commença à le lire silencieusement.

-Allez Iggy! Dis moi!

Clairement irrité, celui-ci lui répondit:

-C'est ce que je suis en train de regarder, Alfred. Alors laisse-moi me concentrer, le russe n'est pas la langue avec laquelle je suis le plus à l'aise. Et vu que, étrangement, tu es pire que moi, je te prierai de te taire.

Boudeur, le plus jeune détourna le regard. Angleterre se replongea dans sa lecture, recherchant la nouvelle qui avait pu faire réagir Francis. America remarqua soudain un morceau de papier d'un format différent, un tract, tombé à terre. Il le parcourut rapidement, et pâlit.

-England... Regarde. »

.

.

Francis prit une grande inspiration avant de composer le numéro. Il hésita, avant de se décider à parler en russe.

« Je veux parler à Ivan Braginski. Je sais qu'il est là.

-Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas comment vos avez eu ce numéro mais le camarade Braginski et moi sommes en pleine réunion. Il n'a actuellement pas le temps de se préoccuper de...

-Ecoutez-moi bien, Vladimir Illitch Oulianov (1). Gronda sourdement le français, vous allez me passer Russie immédiatement. C'est un ordre. Vous en avez bien assez fait.

-... Qui êtes vous?

-Vous avez juste à savoir qu'il m'a parlé de vous, « Volodia » (2), et que je connais d'expérience les gens comme vous.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il était revenu à sa langue d'origine. Lénine lui répondit dans le même langage.

-Vous êtes la France. Vous n'avez pas à vous mêler de notre politique. Nous ne sommes plus alliés.

-Passez-le moi. Je n'essaierais pas de vous arrêter, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète, ni de vous faire changer d'avis. Je veux juste discuter avec lui.

-Ça ne vous...

Il y eut un bruit sec, et une nouvelle voix se fit entendre.

-France? »

.

.

Francis avait appelé. Lorsqu'Ivan avait entendu Lénine dire son nom humain, il avait su. Quelle autre nation aurait appelé? En utilisant son prénom, en plus. Allemagne ne tenait pas plus à garder le contact que lui. Chine et Angleterre ne voulaient pas être contaminés par sa soi-disant « maladie ». Comme s'ils pouvaient comprendre, imaginer ce qu'il ressentait. De touter façon, ce n'est pas comme si ça les préoccupait réellement. Fallait-il vraiment citer Amérique? Pour rien au monde il ne lui aurait parlé, le méprisant. Il le pensait faible. Alfred F. Jones n'était qu'un adolescent jouant à être un adulte, incapable de saisir l'ampleur de ce qu'il se passait, et il se permettait de se prétendre supérieur. Il avait osé comparer ce qui se passait en Russie à sa soi-disant révolution. Mais lui avait été soutenu par deux puissants pays, et combattait un ennemi qui, au final, était incapable de lui faire du mal. Lorsque Russie lui avait ri au nez, il l'avait frappé. Vexé, frustré il avait encore réagi comme un enfant. Il ne restait que Francis. Le seul qui acceptait ce qui se passait, qui ne jugeait pas.

« France?

-Ivan. Je voulais te parler.

-... Pourquoi? Nous n'avons plus rien à voir l'un avec l'autre. Et ce qui s'est passé... Ce n'était pas une si grosse affaire. »

Aucun sentiment ne filtrait dans sa réponse. Il refusait d'être pris en pitié. Il était la Russie, le pays qui guiderait tous les autres sur le chemin de leur destinée. Sa faiblesse, il l'enfermerait. Personne ne devait connaître cette part de lui qui refusait de voir la justice du parti. Il éliminerait cette lâcheté. Il ne pouvait pas se la permettre, jamais. Ni pour lui, ni pour ses enfants. Il s'attendait à ce que France lui réponde, que ce soit pour le traiter d'insensible ou pour le soutenir. Il s'y était préparé. Mais France ne disait rien, laissant durer ce silence hésitant, chargé de non-dits. Ce même silence qu'il avait adopté lors de leur dernière discussion en privé. Et soudain, il comprit.

« Tu le savais? Quand nous avons parlé, tu savais ce qui allait se passer.

Ivan pouvait presque visualiser l'autre nation serrer les dents, comme pour retenir ses mots.

-Je savais que ça risquait d'arriver.

-Et tu ne m'as rien dit? »

La voix de Russie s'était mise à trembler imperceptiblement, révélant pendant un instant à France le gouffre qui s'était créé dans son esprit. Une faiblesse, si insignifiante en apparence qu'elle en était presque invisible. Mais elle était profonde, s'enfonçant dans chacun de ses os, frôlant tout ses organes vitaux sans jamais être mortelle. Il n'y avait que la douleur, et la conscience de l'égoïsme de son désir de revenir en arrière, avant tout ça. Mais il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible, il l'avait compris. S'il y en avait eu un, s'il n'avait pas sentit derrière son dos la solidité des résolutions du parti, il aurait lâchement reculé, dépassé par la peur qui envahissait chaque cellule de son corps. S'il y en avait eu un, Francis lui aurait dit, aurait tenté de le rassurer. Mais il ne mentait pas, pas à lui, pas sur ce sujet. Rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. Les humains avaient pris la décision pour lui. Si radicale, violente et pourtant inévitable.

« Je n'étais pas sûr. Ça n'aurait servi à rien sinon à te blesser.

-Me blesser? Pourquoi? Ce n'est pas si grave. C'était la seule chose qu'il y avait à faire. C'était nécessaire.

-Russie, tu...

-... Da, c'était nécessaire... N'est-ce pas camarade? Toi aussi tu es passé par là.

-Ivan...

-Ils étaient coupables. Coupables, tu m'entends? TOUS! J'ai fait ce que je devais, pour mon peuple! Il fallait que les Roumanov meurent. Pour que la république russe vive. »

Le français se mura à nouveau dans le silence. Le bolchevique sentit la colère enfler en lui, semblable à une vague. La rage l'asphyxiait. Le besoin de blesser quelqu'un l'envahissait. Pourquoi lui avait-il caché ça? Lui aussi le pensait incapable de tenir? Pas Francis il n'avait pas le droit de penser ça. S'il choisissait lui aussi de le dédaigner, il lui rappellerait. Il ré-ouvrirait les anciennes plaies, si nécessaire. L'hexagonal avait subit la même chose, il devrait le soutenir. Mais il ne le faisait pas. C'était injuste! Puisqu'il devait avoir mal, puisque ses souvenirs devaient le ronger, Francis souffrirait lui aussi. Tous les autres étaient incapable de ressentir cette perte dans son âme, mais France, ça serait si facile...

« Tu ne sembles pas souhaiter répondre à ma question mon ami... Alors je vais t'en poser une autre. Est-ce que tu étais là, quand ils ont prononcé la sentence, France?

Le ton était venimeux. Francis se tendit imperceptiblement. Il savait ce que Russie voulait faire. Il ne devait pas entrer dans son jeux

-Ne fais pas ça.

_Après délibération, avec 366 voix pour et 355 contre, le citoyen Louis Capet est condamné à la peine de mort, sans sursit. _(3)

-Celle-là non plus ne te plaît pas? Alors... Et à leurs exécutions?

_Je pardonne aux auteurs de ma mort. Je prie Dieu que le sang que vous allez répandre ne retombe jamais sur la France_. (4)

Ivan entendait avec un mélange de culpabilité et de joie malsaine la respiration rapide de Francis. Oui... Quelques mots avaient suffi. Est-ce que ça serait aussi simple, pour lui aussi? Pourrait-on lui rappeler ces événements en une phrase? Un frisson le traversa. Le rouge du sang sur la blancheur de la neige. L'odeur métallique qui se mélangeait à celle de la poudre. Les sanglots d'un enfant, si petit, couverts par le bruit assourdissant des mitraillettes. Et la lueur de la lune se reflétant sur une baïonnette. La voix grave, qui lui murmurait « Pour la marche de l'histoire ».

-Arrête ça! »

La réponse de Francis le ramena sur terre, dans le présent. Il reprit une grande bouffée d'air. Il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir retenu sa respiration. Il se concentra sur le souvenir de la Voix , celle qui le guidait. Pour la marche de l'histoire. Oui, pour la cause, il était près à tout. Et eux, ils étaient des obstacles, des ennemis du peuple. Ils étaient le passé. Ces pensées apaisèrent suffisamment son esprit pour qu'il puisse poursuivre.

« Tu n'es pas très coopératif... Aller, une dernière: as-tu été rendre visite au petit Louis-Charles? Un enfant adorable, je m'en souviens. Sa sœur aussi. Dommage qu'ils ne t'aient jamais laissé voir grandir aucun des deux... (5)

Au bout de la ligne, le français s'était tu. Sa respiration était plus calme.

-Que cherches-tu à prouver?

-Je ne peux pas me permettre de retourner en arrière! Plus maintenant! Pas comme toi! Regarde-toi, tu en souffre encore, parce que ça n'a servit à rien! Si je recule, je serais dans la même situation que toi, et je ne pourrais jamais pardonner!»

La panique montait dans sa gorge, il avait l'impression d'étouffer. La douleur lui vrillait le cœur. La tête commençait à lui tourner. La voix de Francis raisonna de nouveau dans le combiné, l'arrachant de justesse aux ténèbres qui menaçaient à tout moment de l'envahir

«Tu ne pourras jamais pardonner à qui, Ivan?

La question avait été posée sur un ton si doux que le russe se sentit frustré. L'autre agissait comme si de rien n'était, comme si ce qu'Ivan lui avait craché au visage quelques secondes auparavant ne l'avait pas le moins du monde touché.

-Quoi qu'il arrive, ce n'est ni à eux ni au hommes chargés de les tuer que tu ne pardonneras pas, Ivan. Tu en as conscience?

-Tu mens... souffla-t-il. Tu es un menteur. Ils sont morts, et c'est sans importance. Ils se trouvaient sur mon chemin, comme ta famille royale était sur le tien.

Francis eu un rire sans joie.

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit sur la haine? Je n'avais pas tout à fait raison. Il y a bien une personne sur cette terre que je pourrais haïr toute ma vie sans jamais me fatiguer. Quelles que soient les raisons qui les ont mener à la mort, ils ne reviendront pas. Et ce sont tes enfants qui sont responsables de leur disparition.

-Je t'interdis de les accuser... Quels que soit leurs crimes, tu n'en as pas le droit! Si tu dois faire des reproches, c'est à moi que tu dois t'adresser!

Mais il savait où l'autre voulait en venir. Et ce qui en découlait.

-Alors si ce n'est pas eux, qui considères-tu comme responsable Russie? Tu as raison, ils se laissent juste emporter par leur idéologie, leurs envies de pouvoir. Ils n'ont pas le temps d'apprendre, de comprendre réellement les conséquences de leurs actes. Ils sont semblables à des enfants, ils sont humains tout simplement. De toute façon, peu importe la puissance de ta colère, tu ne pourras jamais leur en vouloir Ivan. Et tu sais très bien que ce n'est ni l'Axe ni les alliés, ni Nicolas et sa famille qui sont à blâmer. Mais il te faut un coupable. Alors à qui penses-tu?

Il ne voulait pas entendre ça. Il ne voulait pas _dire_ ça. Ça lui ferait trop mal, il avait trop peur. L'angoisse revînt brusquement, plus forte que jamais. Des yeux bleus, où la vie était en train de s'éteindre, des cheveux presque noirs sur la pureté de la neige, les lèvres que le sang avait quitté.

_Aides moi, Vanya!_ (6)

-Tu... T'es tu pardonné, toi?

Il entendit à peine la réponse de Francis, avant qu'on lui prenne le téléphone des mains, et son chef commença à invectiver France en Russe. Il avait vaguement conscience qu'une voix colérique à l'accent anglais avait remplacé celle de son ami, et répondait avec la même hargne à Lénine. Mais l'écho de ses paroles de Francis résonnait encore en lui. Le ton de l'européen avait changé, devenant presque enfantin.

-Il m'arrive parfois de croire que oui. »

.

.

.

.

.

.

Je vais faire un chapitre spécial pour décrire un peu mieux les sentiments d'Ivan au cours de la nuit de l'exécution, mais j'ai un eu de mal pour l'instant. J'hésite à la faire juste après celui-ci, ou bien un peu plus tard. Vous préférez avoir le chapitre suivant plus rapidement(mais ça ne sera pas la nuit du massacre) ou bien attendre plus et les avoir « dans l'ordre »?

(1) Nom de naissance de Lénine. Son surnom lui vient du nom d'une rivière la Léna, en Sibérie, où il a été exilé pendant quelques années.

(2) Diminutif de Vladimir.

(3) Les votes ont effectivement été très serrés. 5 voix de différence, et les autres neutres.

(4) Phrase qui aurait été dite, selon la légende, par Louis Capet sur l 'échafaud.

(5) Le dauphin est mort dans la prison du temple, des suites d'une tuberculoses, et la princesse a vécu presque toute sa vie exilée hors de la France.

(6) Surnom de Ivan en russe


End file.
